With a rapid development of the Internet and the mobile communication network, more and more people can experience the convenience and the enjoyment of the video communication. However, the camera of the video communication terminal in the related art is commonly arranged at the periphery of the displayer. As a result, a local user may not stare the camera when staring an image of a user at the other side of the call which is displayed on the displayer. In such case, in an image observed by the user at the other side, the local user is not staring the user at the other side, therefore an eye contact between them may not be achieved, and both the effect of the video call and a sense of immediacy are not good.